1. Field
The present application relates generally to thermoelectric cooling, heating, and power generation systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Thermoelectric (TE) devices and systems can be operated in either heating/cooling or power generation modes. In the former, electric current is passed through a TE device to pump the heat from the cold side to the hot side. In the latter, a heat flux driven by a temperature gradient across a TE device is converted into electricity. In both modalities, the performance of the TE device is largely determined by the figure of merit of the TE material and by the parasitic (dissipative) losses throughout the system. Working elements in the TE device are typically p-type and n-type semiconducting materials.